


Full

by Lintu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluids, Knotting, M/M, Mild Humiliation, Slight Cum Inflation, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Watersports, im gonna be real velocity and ratchet are only minorly mentioned so I feel bad to tag them, ya know at Ambulon's expense since that seems to be my brand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 21:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lintu/pseuds/Lintu
Summary: Ambulon scores a successful surgery, he and Aid celebrate the best way they know how.





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> This spawned from an idea about all the medics having larger waste tanks due to having to bypass and override needing to void during extensive surgeries to keep focused.
> 
> You'd think by now I wouldn't be shy to post my Fics, but I've had this in my note pad for over a month and I think it's time to set this free for everyone to see.

It was supposed to be a simple surgery. A simple cosmetic modification Atomizer had insisted on getting sooner rather than later. Estimated total time, including prep, a maximum of three hours. That is, until after opening him up a complication had been discovered. Ambulon's quick surgery, the last of his shift mind you, soon became a 3 medic job needing all hands on deck. Or, well, Ratchet (arguably Pharma's) and First Aid's hands while Velocity had covered the rest of the medbay in their absence.

Good news: Atomizer was no longer at risk of rusting quickly and painfully from the inside out. 

Bad news: despite being used to working under worse conditions and for longer hours, all 3 medics were bushed, leaving Hoist to cover their next shift once Velocity was off duty. While medically trained for basic first aid and medical treatment, Hoist was no ones first choice for a medic. He wasn't anyone's second or third choice either. Which meant most the crew would hold off stoping by the medbay until one of the others was back on the clock. Lucky. Thankfully that was still a ways away.

Ratchet, First Aid and Ambulon all flocked together around a table at Swerve's, each getting some form of fuel into their systems after such a strenuous unplanned surgery. First Aid, surprisingly, stuck to some regular energon rations while Ratchet treated Ambulon to his third round of drinks, congratulating him on noticing the issue on a completely unrelated surgery before it could go from bad to worse. Ambulon, not one to pass up on fuel of any kind, knocked back each of his drinks without any hesitation that perhaps he should pace himself. 

All good things had come to an end, however, and Ratchet had retired for the night, leaving just Aid and Ambulon at the table. First Aid was pacing himself through his third cube of his mineral-sweetened rations, merely trying to bring his fuel levels up to an appropriate level, while Ambulon knocked back another drink. First Aid wouldn't admit it, but was a bit envious of Ambulon. He would be sound asleep while Aid was the one to start the opening shift tomorrow. While that had never stopped him from drinking before, it really would be a poor decision to start the next day with a processor ache from a night of over indulgence. Unlike Ambulon who had lost count of how many he'd had after his 6th drink. Ambulon was never one to pass up a free offering of fuel, especially not from his boss.

Aid couldn't be mad, honestly. He knew Ambulon's body language better than anyone. Ambulon was stressed and coping with it one of two ways he knew how: binge consuming whatever was placed in front of him, or shoveling snow. Deep in space on a private vessel, there was t much snow to shovel. Finally both medics left their tips on the counter, cleared out their tabs, and headed out back to their shared habsuite.

~~~

Had they taken any longer out in the halls, they might not have made it back.

The door couldn't close fast enough to their shared habsuite. They'd pushed both their recharge slabs together into a makeshift larger berth, one that Ambulon was now leaning over with First Aid lying hap hazardly beneath him. Mask withdrawn, Aid's face had a new covering in the form of Ambulon's own lip plates. Distracted by the passion of Aid's kisses, not to mention the wandering of his hands up and down Ambulon's back, the Ex-con failed to notice a ping on his HUD.

>> Waste tanks at 75% capacity.

Ambulon wasn't sure exactly at what point he'd been pulled up onto the berth, or exactly how Aid had done so without breaking contact between their lip plates, but he was far from complaining. Not when Aid was burning so hot for him, cooling fans on a lower setting than Ambulon would have liked, but still pushing some mildly warm air against Ambulon's chest. It was a pleasant tickle against his plates, only to intensify in sensation as Aid reversed their positions, rolling them over so that he could now lie flush against Ambulon but still be at prime kissing level. Again with the show of power, it hiked up Ambulon's arousal. All Aid could focus on, however, was just how much more comfy he was over top rather than pinned below, something he'd confirm had his mouth not been preoccupied sucking on Ambulon's bottom lip. 

>> Waste tanks at 80% capacity. 

Ambulon noticed the flash that time, even with Aid distracting him by shimmying lower to kiss at his throat, coaxing him to groan softly. All that Engex was finally being filtered through his systems, filling his tank at a frightening pace. If Ambulon was going to have any luck convincing Aid to let him go before things took a spicier turn he'd have to act fast. Something that was ironically hard for him to do, leg pun fully intended. 

"First," taking a deep breath, Ambulon jerked as Aid had boldly palmed his cod piece. "A-Aid, I need to get up."

"No you need to stay in bed," another grope to Ambulon's codpiece matching the firmness of Aid's words was all it took for his paneling to snap open, his spike already half mast while his valve clenched apprehensively. "You need the rest, after I wear you out first that is. Ratchet's never going to be able to tell where your paint flakes start and my paint transfers end when I'm finished with you."

"No, Aid, I promise. I'll be right back, I just need to gO-!!" The words had come out less dignified than he would have liked, instead feeling rushed and defensive. That was enforced more so by Ambulon's voice cracking at the exact moment of Aid's finger tracing lazy circles at the head of his spike, boldly swiping across the slit. There was no way to prevent his spike from twitching in interest at the contact, which of course filled First Aid with smug glee. 

If Ambulon could describe First Aid with only one word, he'd choose desperate. Desperate for positive affirmation, for praise, and attention. 

"Babe," Aid had given Ambulon's spike a another firm squeeze, getting the other to keen at a higher pitch than Ambulon would ever admit to. "Maybe if you hadn't hit the drinks so hard or so fast you'd have a little bit more control."

All Ambulon could do was scowl, or try to anyways, as Aid continued to palm his spike to complete fullness. It took a little longer than either would have enjoyed, Ambulon often a victim to whiskey dick. Soon enough legs clamped tightly thigh to thigh, hands uncomfortably stiff at his sides, Ambulon truly felt the internal pressure of having his tanks fill to 90% capacity. And Aid knew, being all too in tune with Ambulon's body language, so when Aid stopped tugging on his spike it took Ambulon off guard. 

It wasn't like Aid to miss out on eating up Ambulon's vulnerability, not when the other was so desperately vulnerable himself. Any hope for a glare at Aid for backing off died the moment he spotted Aid's expression, almost shy to ask for what he really wanted after all of his bold talk just a moment prior.

"Think you can take me riding you?" Aid asked gently, moving to pepper Ambulon's cheek with kisses as his palm drifted up and away from his spike to rub over Ambulon's abdomen, resting right above his waste tank. 

"Aid, I'm, I don't think I can hold out that long." It was painful to admit.

"Oh, don't worry. I was counting on you not being able to hold out."

"A-Aid..." Shuttering his optics, Ambulon squirmed beneath Aid in flustered embarrassment. It truly killed him to be painfully aroused by the thought of Aid being alright with essentially becoming his sentient waste basin. Obviously it wasn't so black and white, not to mention they had both come to learn from past experience that neither particularly enjoyed pretending to be furniture as a kink. There was just something so intimately vulnerable about Aid wanting him, needing him in one of his most desperate states

"Just know I WILL be waking you up in the morning before my shift. You'll owe me another frag, one that will hopefully have more longevity to it."

Nodding his acceptance to the terms and conditions, there was no time to change his mind not that Ambulon would dream of doing so, as Aid had immediately followed up by reaching down to guide Ambulon's spike into his valve.

"Aren't you glad we fragged earlier?" Aid commented, punctuating with a small grunt as he got the tip of Ambulon's spike into his valve, beginning to lower himself down until their hip plates met. "Imagine the foreplay of stretching me out while you're distracted like this?" 

"Ratchet ALMOST caught us, you know, and I'm pretty sure Velocity heard us." Ambulon grit out, one hand reaching to hold Aid's waist, the other gripping the sheets tighter. It was harder to focus on anything but the over fullness of his tank, sloshing around with each of First Aid's movements. He busied himself with spinning one of the wheels on Aid's waist, trying to keep from the instinctive need to cup around his valve. Not that there would be a current releasing from there anyways, having diverted everything to his spike's channel.

"Almost doesn't count unless you're playing hand grenades." Clicking his tongue, Aid started with just rocking his hips in small circles, not daring to jostle Ambulon too much just yet. Even without being connected through cables, Aid could almost feel just how tender and full Ambulon must have felt just from the emotional buzz of Ambulon's EM field against his own.

So, naturally, First Aid took both palms and pressed against tender abdominal plates.

Ambulon gasped, breathing heavily. Gripping both the wheel he'd been playing with, along with the bedding beneath them, Ambulon couldn't stop his literal knee jerk reaction as he felt a small spurt leak from his spike. Aid's valve greedily rippled, almost like it was trying to pull him deeper as if his tip hadn't been nosing his gestation chamber as it was. Which was exactly where the fluid had collected. 

"A-Aid, please," Ambulon pleaded, one fanged tooth biting into his lip as the small release felt all too good on his systems. 

"Oh that's it," Aid moaned, valve greedily clenching on Ambulon's swollen spike as it twitched with need. "Oh Ambi, your spike feels so good when you twitch like that." Ambulon braced himself for another filthy comment about his dick, or his neediness, but none came. Peaking up, Ambulon matched Aid's adoring look with a confused one of his own. 

Bracing one arm to the berth, besides Ambulon's helm, Aid lowered his upper body so that he could kiss tenderly on Ambulon's cheeks, raising his hips up and down with a slick glide. It drove Ambulon crazy, the repeatitive stimulation and heat of Aid's valve against his overly sensitive spike. Completely torturous in the best way possible. Tilting his helm to catch Aid in a kiss, Ambulon fell right into Aid's plan as he was distracted enough to not notice Aid beginning to press against his abdomen again, unnoticed until the firm pressure became too much and another spurt left his spike. It felt too good, being able to get a slight taste of release when his body wanted nothing more than to desperately hold on. Unfortunate for his desperation, and dignity, he couldn't take it anymore. Hands flew up to hold around Aid's shoulders, nuzzling into one cheek. He couldn't make eye contact, not that his optics were open anyways as he let go. 

It was a slow trickle at first, flowing straight into Aid's waiting gestation chamber. He could feel Aid grinding their hips,making sure to press flush back against Ambulon. Moaning softly as he ground his outer node on Ambulon's own plating, it wasn't as stimulating as the slow flow of fluid filling his gestation tank, knowing Ambulon would fill him past capacity once they were done playing their game.

Bucking his hips, Ambulon could no longer hold any restraint. Flow reaching what could best be described as a natural speed, it left him star struck as he relieved himself. It felt all too vulnerable, too intimate, being wrapped up in Aid's adoring embrace as he voided. Optics still shuttered, nosing now into the crook of Aid's neck he thrusted again, jetting into aid's chamber. 

Oh how lucky he was to have a mech like Aid. Even if First Aid was always up to trouble in the excuse of exploiting Ambulon's kinks. As his waste tanks began to taper off to a numbing amount, not yet empty but to a level where he'd have more focus to please his partner, a new pressure made itself apparent deep in his gut. The knot he had modded long, long ago was starting to swell, rubbing instantly with each of their rocks against the lips of Aid's valve. Aid trilled in excitement, a thick string of drool leaking from his jaw as he continued to rub against that swell, trying to catch it inside his rim.

"Yes! Ah, yes Ambi!" Aid begged, and begged, his turn to squirm with the feeling of fullness. Ambulon almost never used any of his modifications, no matter how often Aid would beg him. Eventually Aod had stopped asking, only able to indulge in them during these rare moments. Ever the opportunist, Aid continued to beg. "Don't hold out on me now, you know how bad I want you."

Using his knot was often off the table. It left Ambulon tied to his partner for hours, which of course they had time before Aid's shift but it was cutting it close. Not only just that, but Aid's plating was already beginning to swell from the contents of his waste tank now occupying the smallest gestational chamber. Surly if he pumped him full of his transfluid reserves someone would notice the swell of his abdomen. 

Last thing Ambulon would want would be for any of their crew to harass Aid about what they did in their time off.

But, well, Aid was begging for it. It was hard enough to try and think rationally, especially when Aid gasped loudly in his audio. His knot had finally slipped inside the overly wet valve, swelling excitedly from the stimulation and praise. Hook, line and sinker.

"Are you able to move?" Aid asked, back stiff from sitting hunched over Ambulon for so long. The tension was starting to bleed into his EM field, naked and against Ambulon's own.

"Yeah, just, just hold on."

It was Aid's turn to wrap his arms around Ambulon's neck as the other carefully rolled them so that Aid could lie flat to the bed, Ambulon above him. The new position helped Ambulon thrust, grunting as he pushed small jets of remaining waste fluid from his tanks into Aid's valve. Each spurt splashed against his ceiling node before being sucked in with the rest, the sensation causing Aid to squeeze Ambulon's sides with his thighs. 

"I'm so full, Ambi." Aid commented mindlessly, a lusty fog across his visor. Ambulon kissed at one of Aid's sweaty cheeks, trying to quiet the others dirty babbling with a little comfort. It worked, keeping Aid quieted for another few moments as they continued to press and pull in rhythm.

"And yet," he grunted, another thrust with an accompanying spurt, transfluid escaping this time." Yet you want more."

"I always want more, I thought you'd know that by now."

"T-true. An absolute glutton."

Finally as relief came over his sore waste tank, it left Ambulon with a new ache from his transfluid reserves. He wasn't completely full, as Aid had dragged him earlier into a closed for a quickie on their shift overlap, but it was still enough to make him uncomfortably aware of its presence. 

Knot fully in Aid's valve despite its swollen state, Ambulon did his best to keep thrusting, his thumb resting over the swollen curve of Aid's midsection and rubbing with absolute gentleness.

Deliberately not warning Aid, Ambulon could feel his overload hit, knot tieing them together as it fully inflated with each rock, thick jets of transfluid leaving his spike and filling Aid's valve liberally. Aid lifted one leg, Ambulon assisting in hooking it up and over his shoulder, giving Ambulon a bit of a deeper angle for him to rock his swollen spike through their coupling. Aid's other leg sporadically kicked at his back plates, the most pitiful noises of desperation leaving Aid's lips.

After the first few hits of transfluid to his nodes, Ambulon's spike had finally tripped Aid's own overload, filling his valve with a gush of fluid with nowhere to go now that his gestation chamber was completely full. A cocktail of their mixed fluids. 

This didn't stop Ambulon from continuing to release jet after jet of transfluid into his smaller partner, not that he was in a position to stop. Leaning down to kiss along Aid's jaw line as the other whimpered and squirmed from the sensation of being absolutely filled past capacity and then some. He clung to Ambulon as if his life depended on it, tripping into a much softer secondary overload as Ambulon's thrusts became weaker. Finally, he was almost emptied of everything he had to give.

Their passions fizzled out as they both caught their breath, both respectfully falling into a silence filled only by the sounds of over taxed cooling engines.

Lacking all their previous fire, Aid coaxed Ambulon into a gentler kiss, optics closed as they softly comforted eachother through actions without words. They'd have al the time to talk, considering that Aid was far from a position to get up and leave.

"Aren't you gonna be pretty unhappy when you have to work opening shift at the medbay?" Ambulon asked, break g their silence.

"I would, if I were still opening," Aid yawned, starting to feel the exhaustion from their antics. "Switched a shift with Velocity. Told her I really wanted to spend some time with you after your big surgery. She seemed pretty excited to help out, something I can't say for another coworker of ours."

"Just because Velocity enables you to switch shifts doesn't mean you get to drag Ratchet for not doing the same, Aid. There's plenty other reasons to bad mouth our boss, must you need to."

"Yeah, well, maybe I'm not in the mood to be catty right now." Punctuating his sentence with the squeeze of his thighs to Ambulon's waist, rather than a tantalizing squeeze of his valve around Ambulon's snug fitted spike, they'd both followed up with a yawn.

"Hey Ambi?"

"Go to sleep, Aid."

"I will, I promise, I just. Really wanted you to know that I'm proud of you. I don't say how often just how much I love you. You, you don't have to say it back though."

Feeling Ambulon's arms tug him in for a deep hug, Aid snuggled in his comfortable place in Ambulon's arms.

Drifting off, Aid was first to fall asleep in Ambulon's hold. With one last kiss to the top of Aid's helm Ambulon was soon to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever have any prompts/ideas or just wanna talk I love reading comments on my Fics even if I'm too shy/tired to reply. I just want to thank everyone who's ever given me kudos in the past, or reached out to me either on here/twitter/Tumblr. All of your combined support really means a lot to me.


End file.
